Dimension Hoppers: Evil Doppelgängers
by Tas the Toon Mouse
Summary: When Tas mysteriously teleported into Sonic's dimension, he meets his and Sonic's doppelgängers. Will Tas be able to rescue his world, or will it cease to exist? One shot.


**Hey guys! This is an assignment story and I successfully extracted back to here. Hope you guy like it!**

* * *

><p>I walked around Daisy's Garden again. It was quite peaceful; the buildings were quiet, the grass is soft, and flowers everywhere. Then a blue portal appeared. I stared at it in wonder. Then I felt like I was starting to slide towards it, and I was! I quickly ran away from it but the pull was so strong that my feet got lifted from the air and I got sucked in.<p>

* * *

><p>I landed face-first onto the ground. I pushed myself only to hit my head on a wall. I rubbed the back of my head and looked around. When I turned around, I saw a small ball post. Just then, my stomach growled.<p>

"Hungry?" Asked a voice. I became as still as stone.

"W-w-who's there?" I asked nervously.

"I am a program that runs this city. It is made up with nanites like the building you are in." The program said.

"Name, please?" I asked.

"Nicole. We have to hurry now, someone wants to meet you." Nicole said. She lit up a path light green I had to take.

* * *

><p>I think I walked around everywhere. My legs became tired after a long time. Finally, I saw a place the path went into. It was called Uncle Chuck's Restaurant. It had a blue hedgehog with reading glasses, white hair, and a white mustache. I went inside the building.<p>

No one was here except a blue hedgehog and a yellowish orange with two tails. I walked up to them.

"Did you need my help?" I asked.

"Yeah, by the way, I'm Sonic, Sonic The Hedgehog." The blue hedgehog said with a cocky smile.

"Hi, my name is Tails, what's your name?" The orange fox asked.

"I'm Tas The Toon Mouse." I said. My stomach growled as loud as a lion.

"Whoa, looks like your hungry." He said.

"Yeah, gotta eat before one o'clock or else I throw up acid." I told him.

"Here, have a chili dog." He said as he gave me a hot dog covered in chili. I looked it closely. It had a bun with a hot dog in it covered in chili. Since it was so obvious, this must be a chili dog. I took a bite of it and when it hit my tongue, I instantly fell in love of it. It tasted like rainbows, and I know that because I accidentally ran into a rainbow with my mouth open. I ended up eating the rainbow.

"How did it taste?" Tails asked, snapping me back into reality.

"It tastes like rainbows." I said with my mouth full of the chili dog.

"That's the secret ingredient." Sonic said.

"Okay, here's the plan." Tails said. After a half of the plan, I started to listen. "...We go for the final blow and we take them back to jail with extra security, more than the one they were in before." I guessed the first half of the plan and nodded.

* * *

><p>We went to the room I came in from. I took a better look around and saw computers at one side of the room.<p>

"Uncle Chuck made these with some help from Nicole. I usually go to the Special Zone to get a Chaos Emerald from a giant panda bear. Note that not all pandas are cute and cuddly." Sonic said. Giant panda bear? What the heck?

"What's a Chaos Emerald?" I asked.

"It's a mystic gem from the floating island named Angel Island. It holds great power controlled by the the Master Emerald guarded sometimes by Knuckles, sometimes a water spirit named Chaos. Oh and the colors of the Chaos Emeralds are blue, light blue, red, yellow, green, gray, and purple." Sonic explained.

"I only asked what a Chaos Emerald." I told him.

"Well, they're-"

"I know, I know." I saw Tails go to a screen and asked it to open a portal to Moebious. He said it instead of typing it and it actually worked. The voice command tech must be very advanced. A ring appeared in between both star posts. It started to grow until it was about two inches taller than Sonic. We walked towards the exit, then ran and dove into the ring.

* * *

><p>When we got spitted out the other end, I quickly saw a mouse that looked like me except with a black leather jacket, and a hedgehog who kind of looked like Sonic except with green fur and blue eyes, a leather jacket, sunglasses, and twin scar marks on his chest. After a half of a second, they axe kicked us right over them and we landed on a rocky ground. I think we were in a gray cave with light coming from the entrance. I kicked my legs over my head and landed on my feet. Sonic did the same, also. We looked at each other and we both made a smirk on our faces. Then we charged at our doppelgangers. When I rammed into evil me, I started to speak.<p>

"So you're my doppelganger, right?" I asked.

"No, I'm your doppelganger." He told me.

"That's what I said, you clump nugget!" I yelled. He got up from my blow and ran towards me. I did the same thing. We both did an axe kick with both legs and a side kick. We kept on hitting our yellow sneakers. Then, we started to go head-to-head while running, literally.

"You know everything I'm gonna do but that's no use because I know everything you're gonna do. Strange isn't it?" I told him. I growled and quickly made kicked him but he blocked with his head. I quickly came up with an idea. "Tails, do something!" I yelled. He flew with his two tails like a helicopter. He threw a capsule at Evil Tas and it exploded. Rings came out of it. When one touched him. He got electrocuted and he shot away from me. He got caught by Scourge and they dashed towards the ring. When we all saw this, we quickly dashed towards them. They quickly disappeared and the ring was shrinking.

"Hurry guys!" Sonic yelled. I went full speed which is really tiring. When I got through the ring along with Sonic and Tails, I quickly dropped to my knees, trying to swallow my spit. I breathed loudly and coughed. After that was over, I pulled out my water bottle and drank the water from it. When I took it out of my mouth, I gasped loudly.

"Tired?" Tails asked. I nodded but didn't speak.

* * *

><p>After I recovered from that running, we decided to go to Angel Island. Right after we planned it, Sonic's wrist communicator rung. He tapped on it and it showed a red anteater thing.<p>

"Sonic!" Said the anteater thing, "Scourge and this mouse is trying to steal the Master-" The communication ended.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"That was Knuckles the Echidna. We got to go to Angel Island immediately!" Tails shouted.

After stepped through the ring, it quickly disappeared. I saw Knuckles laying on the ground, knocked-out. I then saw Evil Tas transforming. A blue cylinder surrounded him.

"Happy birthday to me!" He yelled.

"Hey, that's my line!" Scourge yelled. When the cylinder disappeared, he was blue with his iris sienna. He inverted his look, and he increased his strength!

"He became a mutant!" Tails yelled. This cannot be good.

He spotted me and smiled. When he charged, he was twice as fast than before! I did the same thing but when we hit our heads, I fell back and got ran over. I took in some air and exhale without air coming out, which made me become round again. He skidded on his heels, turned around, and charged at me again. This time, I waited at the right moment to strike. When that moment came, I swung my right arm, punching him in the snout. He fell and slid about an inch. He quickly got up and went for a punch. I quickly dodged backwards, flipped onto my hand, somersaulted upwards, and landed on my feet. I quickly ran in place and dashed around. Time became slower in my eyes. I dashed around Evil Tas in a circle, keeping oxygen out. He became pale and he got onto his knees. I thought he was about to suffocate but he smiled and said,

"Chaos Control." I fell onto my belly from the sudden pain. It lasted there for a few seconds. When it disappeared, everything went black.

* * *

><p>I woke up and saw I wasn't in Angel Island anymore. I was in a room with cots almost everywhere on the walls. I saw I was in a cast. Am I at the hospital? The door to my left opened. Sonic and Tails walked in with a yellow duck. He had this thing on his head. I don't know what it's called; it looks like a CD attached to a band on his forehead.<p>

"Are you alright?" He asked. He kind of looked like one of my kind, he looked like a Toon.

"Yeah, sort of." I said. He looked at me closely.

"Are you a Toon?"

"Yeah."

"Oh my goodness, it's great to see another one of my kind again!" He said joyfully. That sort of cheered me up, and when something cheers me up, I get temporarily stronger. "I'm glad that I still remember your medicine, laughter. Sonic, Tails, go cheer him up if you can." Said the duck.

"Sure thing, ducky!" Sonic joked.

"Please don't call me that." The duck said, and he left the room.

"Hey Tas, are you okay?" Tails asked.

"Didn't you hear me before? Yes I am okay." I told him.

"Oh, and by the way, Evil Tas knocked you out. You just teleported into the hospital. How did you do that?" Tails asked.

"It's a Toon thing." I said, "every time we get sad by any of other enemies before, we would always shrink and teleport back to the playground. No harm is done or anything." I explained.

"That's cool. Who made you Toons do that?" Sonic asked.

"Cogs, but they're destroyed now thanks to me. There are no more terrorism in ToonTown, most of the time." I said.

"Do you have any friends back in ToonTown?" Tails asked.

"Yeah, their names are Karot, Kit, and Griz. I used to have more but, they're dead."

"We got a chili dog for you!" Sonic said, quickly dodging the subject.

"Wow, thanks!" I said while I grabbed the chili dog and wolfing it down into my throat.

"Heh, he's sort of like me, Tails." Sonic whispered but not too quietly. After I digested it, I quickly jumped onto the bed and smiled.

"What's in that chili dog?" I asked.

"We put healing herbs into that so you can heal faster." Tails said.

"Yeah, faster than you can say 'hi.'" Sonic said enthusiastically.

"I heard you got better." Said a voice that sounded like a duck. The duck came back into the room. "Here's your bill." I looked at it and it said I owe 200 Mobians.

"Do you have a dimensional currency thingy?" I asked.

"As a matter of fact, I do!" He said, handing me a ToonPod Touch. I searched for it on the home screen until I found the app. I put in Jellybeans to Mobians and it said two Jellybeans for one Mobian. I looked into my jar and saw I only had two hundred in there. I pulled out my shrunken piggy bank and placed on the floor. It quickly enlarged to it's fullest and I pressed a button and Jellybeans started to spew out of the piggy bank. When two hundred more came out, I quickly shut it off and it shrunk back into it's previous size and I dropped it into my pocket. I picked all the jellybeans up and I gave it to the doctor, who needed two plastic bags to carry them all. Sonic, Tails and I walked out the door and said,

"See ya the next time I come here!" I shouted to him. Then the door closed.

"Okay guys, we're gonna need some help fighting Scourge and that evil doppelganger of yours and I know just the people." Tails said. His wrist communicator watch thingy made a chime and Knuckles appeared with some bruises, just like when we last saw him knocked-out.

"Guys, I got some good news and some bad news." Knuckles said.

"What's the good news?" Tails asked.

"The good news is that I recovered! The bad news is that them both are heading to ToonTown so they can take over the planet." Knuckles said.

"Well I don't care if you recovered! The only thing matters is that Evil Tas and Scourge is going to take over ToonTown!" Sonic yelled.

"Right- hey!" Knuckles yelled back.

"C'mon guys, let's go!" I shouted. I quickly exited the building and ran towards the building with the star posts in it.

* * *

><p>I tapped my foot impatiently on the ground, waiting for Sonic and Tails to come. When they finally came, I said,<p>

"What took you guys so long?" I asked.

"Like I said, we got some friends to help us. We were just bringing them back here." Tails said.

"Oh, I forgot about that." I said.

"No problem. They're probably here right now!" Sonic said.

"SONIC!" Yelled an angry voice.

"That must be Shadow." Sonic said, smiling. "Hide me!" He dashed quickly behind me and a black hedgehog with red highlights with a vein showing on his forehead, meaning he's furious, yelled,

"WHERE IS THAT BLUE FAKER!" He yelled.

"You mean Sonic?" I asked.

"No, the blue faker." He said, still angry. I can tell he likes to call Sonic "faker."

"He's right here." I said, stepping to the right. He was about to land a punch on him before it got blocked by my hand. "There's no time to fight right now, we have to save a dimension!" I yelled. Shadow quickly cooled down and crossed his arms.

"Oh, Sonic." A girl voiced shouted.

"That must be Amy." Sonic said, doing the same thing as before.

"SONIC!" Yelled another voice. A silver hedgehog ran right into the building, mad. Sonic literally floated away from me. He was curled up into a ball. The pink hedgehog made a hammer appear and threw it over her shoulder.

"This is kicking sand into my face!" They both yelled at the same time. Then they looked at each other. "What do you want now?"

"We got to save the mouse's dimension whose name is Tas from Scourge and an evil doppelganger." He said really quickly.

"Oh, then why didn't you just tell us!" They yelled, including Shadow. Sonic dropped onto the ground and shrugged. The ring appeared in between the star posts again. We all jumped into it at different times.

* * *

><p>Oh no, ToonTown became ruined! The sky was red, broken buildings were everywhere. Three Toons ran up to me.<p>

"Tas!" They yelled, panting heavily. I quickly recognized them. Kit the Cat, Karot the Rabbit, and Griz the Bear. "A hedgehog and a mouse is destroying ToonTown. You got to- oh hi people- you got to save the town!" Griz yelled.

"And if ya don't, mate, we'll all be destroyed!" Karot shouted.

"Not if I- I mean, WE can help." I said. Just then, a crazy looking pink hedgehog who kind of looked like Amy except with her quills pointing backwards with a green hammer with spiky ends appeared.

"Wow, there are a lot of hedgies here. I guess I'll SMASH them all." Said the pink demented hedgehog.

"Rosy, smash Scourge first." Sonic said.

"You mean Scourgy? Alright." Rosy said.

"Okay, let's divide into teams. Me, Sonic, Tails, and Amy will be on one team, Shadow, Silver, and Rosy will be in the other. Also, keep watch of Rosy, Silver. Oh and Karot, Kit, and Griz, you guys will be partners." I said. Everyone nodded, and we all ran off with our teammates.

It was easy to get there, except for some obstacles. Tails carried us up over large debris, and me and Sonic pushed Amy and Tails away from falling obstacles, and Amy smashed very large debris. When we finally got to the castle, Rosy and Amy smashed through the front door. That must have startled them, because I could hear "whoa's" and "acks!" We entered the building and saw Scourge and evil me wiping dust out of their fur. When they spotted us, they quickly went into fighting position. We all targeted Scourge, first because he was the weakest. Rosy took care of Tas really fine, it's just painful seeing him get hit by that sharp hammer. Sonic and I axe kicked Scourge twice with both legs then did a sidekick on him. He flew towards the parallel wall. Just then, Amy smacked Scourge with her hammer and he went flying back. He suddenly stopped by Silver's psychokinetic powers. Shadow threw a green spear at him and Silver threw him into his throne. Scourge then chuckled.

"It's a good thing I stock this throne with Anarchy Beryl." Scourge said. He suddenly turned purple and his quills went upwards. His eyes turned black with a red iris. Evil Tas did the same thing, except his fur turned yellow but his eyes turned black and his iris swirled around his eye.

"All hail the kings, baby." They both said.

"It's a good thing that I got the Chaos Emeralds." Sonic said. The Chaos Emeralds surrounded me an Sonic. It went inside both of us, causing us both to also transform. Sonic turned yellow with a red iris while I turned light blue with a yellow iris. Super Scourge and Super Evil Tas blasted through the roof, literally, while Sonic and I did the same thing, also.

* * *

><p>It was an areal battle. I dashed forward towards evil me. I rammed him very hard but he only took a little damage. He hammered me with his fist and I started to fall. I quickly shook my head and recovered my height. Sonic was in front of Scourge and punched him. Scourge shook his head and punched Sonic back. He flew back a little but stopped his self from going any further. We quickly went to our opponents and started to punch and kicked them for a minute. Then, Sonic and I flew backwards and charged ourselves. When it was time, we both yelled,<p>

"Blast away!" Sonic circled around them rolled up into a ball while I rolled around the ball and started to play pinball. After a few seconds, we jumped back to where we started. Scourge and Evil Tas dropped onto the roof. They quickly recovered and flew back up. I looked at Sonic and he looked at me, smiled, and the Chaos Emeralds popped out of us and dropped into the building. We both landed on the roof. Scourge and Tas were still in their super forms. When they charged at us, they quickly reverted back to their normal from and fell right in front of us. I could hear them moaning.

We both kicked our doppelgangers onto their feet. They lost a little balance, but they were standing.

"Let's see what you both did today, shall we?" I asked. I didn't give them enough time to answer. "You escaped a prison, beating up an officer. Then you tried to go for this golden hoop. Am I right?" A golden hoop appeared in my hand. It quickly disappeared. "Then you knocked Knuckles out to power him up. After that, you beat the CRUD out of me and I landed in the hospital." I pointed at evil Tas. As I came closer to them, they took a step backwards. "You then went to my planet and destroyed it. Those things you did today, those are the things complete jerks would do so everyone in every dimension will have the right to call you both jerks. Am I clear?" They both nodded. "Good, so now, I'll give you the thing that jerks deserve." I landed a fast but powerful punch on both of them. Fire actually came out of my fist! They both got knocked-out.

"Wow, those are some powerful things you just said." Sonic told me. I sighed, picked up evil Tas, and took out a dimensional transported Kit invented for me the other day. It could only work two times. I jumped through a hole in the roof and landed in front of everyone. I shot the wall with the gun and a blue hole appeared. Sonic just jumped down from the roof with Scourge.

"Guys, we're gonna make a short stop to the No Zone where Scourge and evil me broke out of, then back to Mobius." I told everyone. I looked around it felt like someone was missing. The door to the castle opened and Kit, Karot, and Griz entered.

"Hey, did we miss anything?" They asked. Everyone nodded. "Dang it." Everyone entered the portal that I created.

* * *

><p>We stepped out of the portal and saw a futuristic planet.<p>

"This must be No Zone." I said. There were lots of glass buildings and robots. "Everyone, stay here, Sonic and I will turn these guys in." Everyone nodded. Sonic and I walked to a building named "High-security Prison." A guy was at the front desk, looking at us.

"Looks like you both bought Scourge and Tas back." The guy said. He then looked at me closely. "Are you the good Tas?"

"Yeah." I said surely.

"Nice to know someone like Sonic is here. Put them in the temporary cell, they will be decided where to be put." I looked to my right and saw a cell labeled "temporary." I threw evil Tas in there and Sonic threw Scourge in there, too. They cell started to move towards a door labeled "jail" and it opened by its self and the cell went into it. Then the door closed.

"See you guys soon." The front desk guy said. I ran towards the door and waved goodbye to him at the same time. Sonic did the same also. While we ran back to the team, I asked Sonic something.

"Hey, do you think we're related?" I asked. "Because we have been doing the same things by accident all the time. I have similar things that you have like the golden hoop and the Chaos Emeralds, and we have the same abilities like doing that team blast and super speed." He looked up into the sky.

"I don't know. Maybe we are, maybe we're not. Let's ask Nicole when we get back." Sonic suggested. I then started to see five people waving and shouting at us. We quickly sped up and noticed that's another thing we both do at the same time.

"So, is Scourge and Evil Tas in jail?" Tails asked.

"Yup, and we're going back to Mobius." I said. I shot the last portal onto the ground and another blue hole appeared. Everyone jumped into it.

Everyone popped out of the hole and it quickly closed under us.

"So Tas, are you going back to ToonTown?" Tails asked with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Nope, I'm gonna stay here in Mobius. This planet is more extraordinary than mine." I answered.

"But what about the citizens of ToonTown? What are they gonna do?" Tails asked.

"Do you really want me to go?" I asked.

"No! No, I thought you would do something about them first."

"Hey Nicole," I said to the computer screen, "can you fit about a million of Toons in here?"

"I think, I would have to expand New Mobotropolis by 45 percent." Said Nicole. I started to hear rumbling then a "ding" sound. "Expansion is now complete."

"Now, can we scatter the rings around ToonTown for everyone to evacuate to?"

"Yes, but that would take all the power running New Mobotropolis." Nicole told me.

"Why don't you announce to everyone that all the power will shut off immediately? That would be convenient to everyone."

"Okay." A large megaphone appeared from my hand and I got out and jumped onto the roof of the building with a speaker on top of it. I quickly plugged the megaphones into the speakers, which made it extra loud.

When the announcement finished, all the power in every one's home shut off. A ring appeared at the star posts and I pulled out another megaphone and took one step into the ring.

"Attention everybody in ToonTown. We will be evacuating into the golden rings that will appear everywhere. You will have at least one hour to evacuate. Leave everything behind, the computer that runs the town will remake and recover those items for you." I yelled into the mega phone. I quickly stepped out and saw Toons coming in. A sign popped out behind me saying something about going to a shelter. I heard some murmurs and everyone charged except the team out of the building and followed the arrows. When the room all emptied, we all became quiet.

"I guess I'll be staying here for the rest of my life." I said.


End file.
